Opal Pendant
by Rasiaa
Summary: Victoire and Teddy have their first date, and he cursed himself for the initial awkwardness.


_Ultimate OTP comp. on the HPFC forum. Prompt: The Three Broomsticks._

* * *

It was loud, almost too loud for his tastes, but since he'd come this far, it was too late to turn back now. He walked a little faster to reach the door and he held it open, allowing her to walk in first.

Victoire gave him a look, the hint of amusement in her eyes allowing him to relax a bit more. It reminded him that this was his best friend, and this was a trial.

She located a booth in the back, and he slid into the seat across from her, then found himself wondering what to do next. She waited, eyebrows raised lightly as she ran her finger nails over the smooth surface of the wooden table. He stared at her, wondering if it would have been a better idea to have just study in the library instead of coming to The Three Broomsticks.

One of the bartenders came to the table and stared at them, looking bored. He had a quill in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "Well?" he prompted, after a second. Teddy jumped and Victoire laughed under her breath.

"Two butterbeers," Teddy said, and then man rolled his eyes and walked away.

There was another second of silence. Then Victoire sighed. "Please don't tell me this whole date is going to be awkward silences," she said, leaning her head on her hand as she stared at him inquisitively.

He bit his lip and scrambled for something to say. "Uh… how did your career talk with Aunt Hermione go?" he asked, catching sight of his aunt walking in the bar with his godfather behind her. They didn't glance over at them, instead sitting on barstools, and Madam Rosmerta came up from nowhere to talk to them like old friends. Which, he supposed, swiveling his gaze back to the girl in front of him, they were.

At the question, she let out a loud sigh. "I'm not sure if it was good or if it was terrible. With my OWLs coming up in a few months, my mind was nowhere near next year's classes, so I wasn't really of much help. But at the same time- you said it yourself- this is my _aunt_. She already knew."

Teddy shrugged. "OWL year is the hardest," he told her, taking a sip from his drink as soon as it was placed in front of him. "But sixth year is the easiest of all of them."

And after that, conversation came easily. It was just as it always was between them- light and dark conversation spoken without fear, joking insults, promises to hold the memory of Teddy spilling his drink all over his hand over his head for the rest of his life. He laughed at her for that one, even as he made sure to make her forget about it. She had enough of the "clumsy Teddy" instances locked away in her mind as it was.

By the end of the evening, as he was holding the door open for her to leave, she just rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're being a gentleman," she said as he fell into step with her, "but tone it down. I don't see why your usual abysmal manners can't be used."

"Because you're my _date_ ," he said, putting one hand over his heart as he leaked an insulted tone into his voice. "And thus, you must be treated better."

"Oh Merlin," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "How long will that last?"

Then he shrugged, looking at Hogwarts as it was coming closer. "I've no idea. Probably not that long. I would savor it while it lasts."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and then stopped in the middle of the road. For several seconds, Victoire kept walking, but then she stopped as well and turned around to face him. "Stop being an idiot, and come on!" she called.

He shook his head and ran to catch up with her. "I forgot," he said, resting his empty hand on her shoulder, "to give this to you."

And then he brushed her hair back and clasped the necklace around her neck before she could ask any questions. He let go and stared at her. She stared back at him as the pendant fell against her chest, and then she looked down at it, lifting it to see it better.

It was an opal pendant with a silver lining. It had been on the more expensive side, but after Teddy had sucked up to Ginny for three weeks, she had given him the money with laughing eyes.

Victoire didn't say anything. She bit her lip and he took her hand, leading her back to Hogwarts. She kissed his cheek when he bid her goodnight, however, and that was good enough thanks for him.


End file.
